


Battle Scars

by Waistcoat35



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Appearances, Battle, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Oogway, Scars, Self-Doubt, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oogway's scream rang through the air like a knife to Kai's heart, and suddenly it wasn't just the blizzard making him feel cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

The Valley of Peace currently represented it's name well, as the skies were a brilliant shade of blue and the sun favoured the citizens going about their daily business. However, this is not where this story takes place. The place of this story is barren and cold, with blood blossoming over the snowy ground like the petals of a peach tree in spring. A tremendous battle was raging, with an army of wolves wielding any number of weapons and viciously slashing at their opponents. As for the other army, they were lead by a water buffalo and a giant galapagos tortoise who charged energetically into the fray. As they clashed claws with the lead wolf, the other creatures that were their troops fighting the other wolves, Generals Kai and Oogway failed to notice a final surprise in store for them. The lead wolf's second in-command gave a howl before Kai knocked him unconscious, and they narrowed their eyes against the blizzard of snow to try and spot who the wolf had been signalling.  
And then the battle of ice became the battle of ice and fire. It was too late by the time Kai noticed the wolves on the mountain ledge, lined up and aiming with their bows, which were loaded with flaming arrows.

"Look out, brother!" Kai yelled against the harsh winds, as the lead wolf approached him from behind wielding a jagged sword. He aimed for Kai's back, intending to slice right through his spine. As the arrows were fired, Kai calculated he was safely out of range... But somebody else wasn't. The tortoise had just noticed the wolf who was a bit to try and murder his best friend, and although he had heard Kai's shout he put himself back in harm's way to protect him. Diving forward, he tackled the wolf, using his staff to trip him and whack the sword out of the wolf's paws. As the leader got up and went after Kai again, Oogway had to turn his back to the cliff as he pulled the wolf back. For Kai, time seemed to stop as the flaming arrows arched through the air, the largest one with the hottest fire sinking right into Oogay's shell. No ordinary metal could pierce the armoured shell - this was the same metal that would later be developed to resist the poison fang technique. Oogway's scream rang through the air like a knife to Kai's heart, and suddenly it wasn't just the blizzard making him feel cold. 

He rushed to his friend's side and supported him, watching with horrified fascination as the fire licked over the area that had been struck. Oogway made a muffled keening noise as he doubled over in pain, and this was what truly scared Kai - he couldn't care less if he was hurt, but the prospect of Oogway in this much pain shook him to the core. Kai raised his head to the wind so that it would carry has voice to the troops; "FALL BACK!" he roared, and the army couldn't contain their shock. Never before had Kai or Oogway retreated- this had to be bad. As the army fled through the snow, Kai held Oogway steady, saying over and over again that it would be okay, that he wouldn't let him die. If anything it was more himself he was trying to convince...  
Oogway didn't protest to being carried, which was a sure sign he was in terrible pain. Normally he was unbelievably stuborn and independent, and when he was hurt or sick this annoyed the heck out of Kai - getting Oogway to admit there was anything wrong with him was like getting blood out of a stone.  
"Oh gods above... I-it's okay, brother, it'll be fine, we'll figure out what to do... This is all my fault..."  
"Kai..."  
"If I could fend for myself against that stupid wolf then you wouldn't have been in the arrow's path..."  
"K-Kai."  
"I'm supposed to protect you and instead I failed you!"  
"KAI!"  
Oogway coughed violently after the outburst, tremors racking his form as he lay slumped in Kai's arms.  
"T-this wasn't your fault. I was the pig-headed one who got in the way trying to be a hero. Blaming yourself won't solve anything!"  
"But I-"  
"Just stop it! If anything I'm the one at fault... If I wasn't so damn WEAK..."  
"Oogway, pain is not weakness. You can't help it! Now come on, let's get you into a tent."


End file.
